Project Fates Awakening
by LaWeaKawaii
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando personajes de diferentes mundos se encuentran en un completamente nuevo lugar? Varios de ellos se harán amigos, otros enemigos, algunos inclusive conocerán el amor. Pero ninguno creyó que se trataba de algo más que un lugar para que se conocieran. Eso y más en Project Fates Awakening.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todas las sagas que aparezcan en este fic no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único nuestro es la trama en general, el nombre y algunos OCs que aparecerán más adelante.**

* * *

El sol brillaba vivamente en el cielo del lugar, había una rica brisa que se hacía notar, diferentes especies de plantas que hacían que el paisaje se viera más hermoso que nunca. No obstante, parecía desolado, no se notaba ninguna persona en este, ni siquiera animales.

¿Por qué? Cualquiera diría que un suceso así en un lugar tan hermoso sería imposible.

Aquel lugar acababa de nacer, ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía.

Hasta que de pronto se vio caminar por el campo a un chico pelirrojo, de traje blanco y una capa negra puesta, era alto, a simple vista se podía decir que medía 1.80. No decía nada, solo observaba, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eh, Beato... ¿Qué opinas? —Dijo al aire, soltando una risa. —Lo he logrado, te dije que lo haría. Puede que ya no estemos juntos, pero aún así te dije que haría esto. —Siguió caminando por el vacío lugar. —Es hora de poner las piezas en este nuevo tipo de tablero. —Chasqueó los dedos, y varias luces blancas comenzaron a caer en diferentes partes del "tablero".

Había para rato... Pues el lugar era enorme, como si no tuviera fin.

¿Quienes serán las piezas que mencionó anteriormente?... ¿Quienes serán las víctimas de este nuevo juego?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Lo vieron en el prólogo~.**

* * *

El nuevo tablero había sido creado, era lo suficientemente hermoso para que cualquiera estuviese en paz y tranquilidad sin que le surgiera un sentimiento de alerta, pues esa era la idea, que se quedarán ahí para siempre.

Pocos eran los recién llegados, venidos de diferentes universos, así que entre ellos no se conocían, pero para sobrevivir debían abrirse entre ellos, por más sospechosa que se viera la persona en cuestión.

Entre ellos, una joven de largo cabello azul y una especie de traje de guerrera miraba impresionada el lugar.

—Wow~. Es hermoso~.

Y no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba estaba cierto chico pelirrojo, quien caminaba maravillado viendo su propia creación. Estaba emocionado por conocer a algunas de las piezas que habían llegado a su nuevo juego. Un juego muy diferente al cual él mismo estaba acostumbrado, esta creación de él era algo totalmente nuevo y fresco. En este caso, el no decidía quienes eran las 'piezas', ellas eran completamente aleatorias.

—Ahh~. Me siento un genio~.

Por otro lado, un alienígena de forma redonda había sido atraído a ese lugar, no había duda que no era uno de los lugares que conocía, era diferente a lo que tenía en conocimiento.

—... ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Y volviendo con la chica, ella seguía recorriendo, tratando de reconocer el lugar, quería saber donde se encontraba pero aún así nada.

—¿Donde estoy? ¿En que clase de lugar estoy? Es demasiado hermoso.

—¡Bingo! —Exclamó el chico pelirrojo no muy a lo lejos, pues ella había aparecido en su campo de visión. Decidió acercarsele, haciendo como que también se encontraba perdido. —Ehm, este, disculpe, señorita, ¿Sabe que lugar es este? Por más que intento no puedo reconocerlo.

—Oh, no lo sé, señor, yo también estoy perdida... —Respondió la contraria.

—Ya veo... —El chico dio un suspiro de resignación. —Hace poco llegué aquí, ni recuerdo como fue.

—Es una pena. —La peliazul le miró decepcionada, pues la verdad esperaba encontrar a alguien que le diera razón del lugar.

—Hmm... ¿Qué tal si buscamos pistas juntos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa amigable.

El alienígena, siendo un maestro de lo silencioso, escuchó tooooooda la conversación, respondiendo por la chica.

—¡Me parece bien! —Los otros dos le miraron confundidos. —¿Qué? No me miren así, ustedes también son raros para mi. Según tengo conocimiento... Ustedes son... Humanos.

—¿Y tu que eres? —La joven tomó a la criatura. —Jamás vi algo como tú.

—¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEE! —La cosa redonda se agitaba lo más que podía para que la otra lo soltase.

—Jejeje, que gracioso~. —Después de decir eso, la contraria soltó a la pobre 'pelota'.

—Jeez~. Más respeto por el halcandrano, ¿Quieren? —El alienígena acomodó la capa que tenía hacía atrás.

—Halcan... ¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Esta bien. Bueno, no les quito tiempo. —La chica retomó su caminó y se comenzó a alejar de los otros dos.

—¡Halcandrano, cabeza de repollo! —La pelota le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al otro. —... Oh! —Decidió seguir a la otra pues también quería explorar.

—Ay, ¡No me dejeeeeeen! —El otro también los siguió, pues no quería quedarse solo y además debía hacer seguimiento a las piezas del 'tablero',

Y así comenzó el recorrido en el misterioso lugar. ¿Qué clase de misterios y personas encontrarán? ¿Que es lo que Battler (SPOILEEEER) planea siguiendo a aquella humana y el alienígena? TOOODO ESTO SE SABRÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, NYAHAHA.

* * *

 **Y pues, aquí esta el capítulo 1, ¡Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! Sabemos que es demasiado corto, pero es solo el inicio, ¿Verdad?**

 **No podemos dar fecha exacta, pero simplemente decir que pronto comenzaremos a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo para quienes comiencen a seguir esta loca historia.**

 **También (Y esto estará en nuestro perfil), si quieren saber más de nosotros y estar actualizados de una manera más rápida sobre el fic, pueden seguirnos en la página de Facebook que le hemos creado, llamada, valga la redundancia, "Project Fates Awakening".**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide LaWeaKawaii Staff, esperamos sus comentarios~.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Lo siguiente es SPOILER, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, pues se trata de los personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo, en cada uno los iremos poniendo después de la despedida, así que si no aguanta siga leyendo y pues, si aguanta, espere al próximo capítulo... Donde salgan estos tres~.**

 ***Battler Ushiromiya - Umineko no Naku Koro ni/Chiru.**

 ***Lucina - Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 ***Magolor - Kirby's Return to Dream Land.**


End file.
